Muggy Request
by Musing Feather
Summary: Scotia Deoir is a woman of the upper class. She's also a Team Rocket Grunt, living in the high-rise Anthem City. Her task: Steal. The reward: Apparently good...


The skies of Anthem City were grey, coated in thick clouds and stewing in dense muggy heat. Scotia hated this weather, it made for unnecessary sweat and unruly hair. Nagira hated it even more, as it came with storms that lasted for hours upon hours, something the cat Pokemon was terrified of. Scotia stared out the window of her apartment, silently hoping she wouldn't be assigned a mission which required her going outside while the weather was so stormy. There was a light knock at the door, a muffled voice calling out 'room service'. She turned to face the door, knowing full well that apartments in this building did not receive room service, as it wasn't a hotel. Sighing she stood, tucking her vibrant hair behind an ear and making her way over to the door. Upon reaching it she stared through the peephole, which showed her a nondescript man, wearing a grey coat and hat, hiding his face. Narrowing her eyes she opened the door, quickly noticing the platter he held before him, which was covered with a cloche.

"Ma'am, your room service." His deep voice was soft enough that anyone nearby couldn't hear him, but quite clear so that Scotia could. She turned her nose up at him, having taken in his somewhat drab appearance. Even resting in her apartment she wore a robin egg coloured blouse with a short black cardigan and pencil skirt, a streamlined pair of glasses resting on the end of her nose. "Ma'am?" His voice brought her out of her mental criticism of his attire.

"Mm, yes." Scotia took the proffered platter, turning to return to her apartment.

"Excuse me ma'am, I require your response."

She turned back, raising her eyebrow at his words. "Response?"

"Yes ma'am." Sighing she held the platter out to him, indicating that he should hold it. Lifting the cloche she took the envelope that was sitting inside and opened it neatly. Quickly scanning the letter she groaned slightly, she was to retrieve some electric Pokemon that were currently visiting Anthem City with their masters. Electric Pokemon combined with the current weather meant only one thing; thunder storms. Turning the letter over she pursed her lips at the illustrated reward, and sighed as she put the letter back onto the platter with the envelope.

"My response is yes." Scotia deemed the reward to definitely be worth the trouble to go out in the storms that would result, but doing it wouldn't be any pleasure at all.

"You don't require the letter, ma'am?" He asked, putting the cloche back onto the platter.

"No. Is that it?"

"Yes, ma'am." At his confirmation Scotia turned, disappearing back into her flat and closing the door promptly in his face.

"Oh Nagira, we have to go /outside/. In this weather!" The small Pokemon looked up at her from the chair she was curled up in, her lips curled back in disgust. "I know, disgusting isn't it? The reward is substantial though." Nagira growled faintly, still displeased despite the promise of a decent reward.

Scotia went to her wardrobe, picking out some more suitable clothes for the mission she'd been given, including of course, her Team Rocket uniform. Quickly glancing outside her windows to see if anyone was looking in she stripped off her clothes, pulling on her uniform as well as a second belt and a thick black jacket. Looping her hair up into a bun she tugged on a black hat to hold it there, wrapping a scarf around her exposed neck. Reapplying her make up she grabbed a charcoal sling bag, stuffing in the items she needed for the job. Pulling a pokeball off her primary belt she went over to Nagira, gently stroking the feline and murmuring some soothing words before she returned her to the ball. Looking around she checked that she had everything she needed before flicking the television on, only then proceeding to leave her flat. Locking the door she turned around, sighing at the thought of the storm she would no doubt have to endure.

Rain had begun to fall over Anthem City, covering it in a dull haze as it fell heavier and heavier over time. Scotia shook her head to rid the brim of her hat of droplets again, staring out across the street. There was a small huddle of people there, trying to avoid the rain by standing under an insufficient amount of umbrellas. It was these people Scotia had spent the better part of her afternoon tracking. She hadn't seen them interact with a single Pokemon once yet, but they kept their hands close to their belts and in some cases necks or bags at all times, a tell tale sign of something extremely precious being kept there. Their plain and simple attire proved that there was no clothing, jewellery or other non-Pokemon related items of value on their persons.

Staring at them Scotia sighed, they had been standing there for the past thirty minutes, and she'd had to constantly find new places to observe them from. Her time standing in blatant sight watching them was beginning to err on the side of making them uncomfortable, and she wasn't particularly interested in finding another place to stare at them. It was a group of about a dozen people, more men than women, and the women zealously guarded by all the men. This and other actions had tipped Scotia off as to the women holding the more valuable Pokemon. Suddenly an idea popped into her head, and though it was somewhat unorthodox, she was going to run with it because she was sick of waiting around in the rain. Turning she walked off and ducked down the first alleyway she saw, making sure she was well out of sight before releasing Nagira.

"Alright girl, time for you to do some undercover work." Nagira yowled in displeasure as the rain soaked into her fur, Scotia petting her fervently to soothe the blue feline.

"Shhhh, it's alright. Come on now, you need to pull your weight too." Reaching forward she unclipped the emerald collar from the Purrloin's neck, shoving it into her bag before reaching out again to ruffle Nagira's well-groomed fur. She growled vehemently at this treatment, having been pampered her whole life, she was now being turned into a filthy alley cat. Scotia gave her head a stroke before she rubbed the fur there and around her face in all different directions. She reached into her bag and pulled out a plain grey collar, a tiny stone, also grey, embedded into it, clipping it onto Nagira as she spoke.

"I need you to go over there to that group of people, and play the poor lost cat. Hopefully they'll think you're a higher level than you are and take you in. Play up to the women, it's them that hold the Pokemon I need." Thunder cracked above their heads, the alley around them lighting up simultaneously. Nagira caterwauled pitifully at the sound, Scotia attempting to soothe her. "Go quickly now, I'll be watching." Nagira mewed, nuzzling her owner and pressing up against her legs. Scotia pushed her away, standing up and pointing out of the alley, a dark glare residing on her face. Hanging her head the feline trudged out of the alley as she was commanded, shivering violently as the rain intensified and drenched her to the bone. Pulling her jacket tighter around her Scotia watched the unfortunate Pokemon's departure, creeping forward slowly to watch her progress.

Keeping as much out of sight as she could from the people she was targeting, she watched as they noticed the Purrloin, one of the women darting out from the meagre umbrella cover and approaching the Pokemon cautiously. After assessing that she wouldn't be bitten or scratched, she swept the cat up in her arms and rushed back over to the group she was with, the two disappearing from Scotia's sight quickly. Having done all she could Scotia turned back down the alley way, making her way back to her apartment to wait for her Pokemon to be returned to her.


End file.
